Sacrifice
by LyricalSinger
Summary: Lancelot rid Camelot of the griffin, but at what cost?


_The Challenge was "Kill Your Darlings". In other words, "choose a favourite character that was killed at some point during the show and write a different death for them; one that offers an alternative to the original canon."_

 _I hated when Lancelot was killed in the series, and I can't say that this death is any better. But if nothing else, this one keeps him from being called back through the veil by Morgana to be used as a pawn for her evil deeds. Beta'ed by the wonderful sarajm._

* * *

Sacrifice

The griffin that had ravaged Camelot needed to be stopped.

Even knowing they had a limited chance of success, Arthur and his knights had ridden out to confront the beast. Merlin and Lancelot had not been far behind, and quickly came across the scene of devastation. The griffin had attacked Arthur and his knights and they now lay scattered across the ground, resembling broken dolls abandoned by a child who no longer loved them.

Seeing Arthur lying motionless, Merlin rushed to his side and knelt down, praying to any god that was listening that he would find a pulse.

"Well?" asked Lancelot from astride his horse.

"He's alive," breathed Merlin.

A sigh of relief came from young knight. Then, he heard a loud hissing; the griffin was returning to finish off what it had started.

Looking down at his young friend, Lancelot gave a tiny smile and then slammed down the visor and positioned himself at the far end of the clearing.

Merlin stood and began his incantation. "Bregdan anweald gafeluec" he called as Lancelot rode past him, picking up speed. But nothing happened.

Trying again, Merlin called louder and with more force, but the griffin kept coming, Lancelot kept riding towards certain death, and the incantation was ineffective.

Taking a deep breath, Merlin called out at the top of his voice, "Bregdan anweald gafeluec". His voice rang through the trees and a blue flame encased the lance that the dark-haired knight held straight and true and aimed directly at the griffin's heart.

There was a flash of light as the lance pierced the griffin, and then the glow was gone and all was quiet again in the woods. The griffin was dead! Merlin let out a whoop and his face split into a grin that spread from ear to ear.

The young warlock looked over towards Arthur and noticed that he had woken and was now attempting to sit up. Rushing over to provide assistance, Merlin eased the Prince upright. Arthur blinked his eyes several times and then groaned, "Everything hurts!"

Merlin simply smiled at his Master and gently turned him towards the now-dead griffin. Even in death, there was a magnificence to the creature that called to the magic in Merlin, and he mourned its loss.

"It's dead!" cried Arthur. "What happened? Who did this?" he then demanded.

"Lancelot did," responded Merlin proudly. "Lancelot killed it."

Looking around and not seeing the young man in question, Arthur turned back to his servant and asked, "Where is he?"

Surprised, Merlin raised Arthur to his feet and then looked around the clearing. He had been so excited at the defeat of the griffin, and then so concerned about Arthur that he had momentarily forgotten about his friend.

At the far end of the trail, Merlin noticed something on the ground. Lancelot's horse stood nearby, with head and tail down, nosing at the thing crumpled before it.

"No," whispered Merlin as he stepped away and started towards the horse. "No!" he cried as he ran towards the body lying on the ground. "Lancelot," he murmured in a broken tone as he came to halt.

Lancelot heard him and twitched his right hand slightly. On realizing that his friend was still alive, Merlin threw himself to his knees and gently examined Lancelot. There was blood everywhere and Lancelot's chain mail had been torn in several spots. The damage wrought by the griffin to the young knight was too much for even Merlin to repair.

Turning his friend onto his back, and then gently cradling Lancelot's head in his lap, Merlin tried to bite back his tears, but to no avail. Soon they were coursing down his cheeks and dripping onto Lancelot's chest.

"Did I do it?" croaked the young man. "Is Camelot safe?"

"Oh, Lancelot," whispered Merlin as he wiped some of the blood away from Lancelot's cheeks. "Yes, you did it. The griffin is dead."

A faint rustling of leaves heralded Arthur's arrival at their side. Seeing the terrible wounds that covered Lancelot's body, Arthur glanced at his servant and raised his eyebrows in query. Merlin sniffed and then shook his head minutely.

Arthur sighed and then knelt down on Lancelot's other side. He grasped Lancelot's hand in his and said, "Lancelot, you are truly a knight of Camelot, no matter what my father may have said. You have done what no one else was able to do, and you have ensured that Camelot is safe once again. I … no, _we_ , cannot thank you enough for your sacrifice."

Lancelot looked up at Arthur and said, "Thank you, Sire. Your words mean more to me than I can ever say."

Catching his breath in a hitch, Lancelot turned back to look deep into the tear-filled blue eyes of his friend. Lancelot raised his hand to Merlin's cheek and smiled. "Do not fret, Merlin. I can think of no better way to die than in service to Camelot. Thank you for the kindness you have shown me these past days. You have become a dear friend to me."

Chocking back sobs, Merlin clasped Lancelot's hand in his and said, "And you to me, Lancelot. I'm so sorry that this happened. It isn't right; you should be riding off to new adventures."

"I am content, Merlin. Do not mourn me. Live your life and become the incredible man I know you can be." Then, with a final sigh, Lancelot's hand went limp and his eyes closed.

Merlin could not see for tears, but he still managed to carefully lay the lifeless body of his friend on the ground. Arthur stood and reaching over, raised Merlin to his feet and held him close for a few short moments.

Once the two men had slightly recovered their composure, Arthur said, "Merlin, bring the horse over here. We will carry Lancelot back to Camelot and I will ensure that everyone, especially my Father, knows the sacrifice he made to save us all. We will celebrate Lancelot and then send him off to the gods in a manner fit for a king."

As they two men slowly walked back towards the castle, Arthur leading the horse and Merlin walking at its side with his hand on Lancelot's back, Arthur whispered to his manservant, "I am so sorry, Merlin, but be assured that Lancelot now rests with the heroes."

"I know, Arthur," responded the warlock in a broken voice. "Thank you."


End file.
